


No Break for Christmas

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [44]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Best Friends, Character Study, Christmas Presents, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being a Jerk, Gen, Holidays, Kwami Swap, No Spoilers, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette and Plagg just snoozing and gets interrupted by a barrage of messages.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some character development for this Cat!Marinette.

Marinette loves the rain, but hates the cold. She loves Christmas, but hates the caroling.

For every item, event or person the bluenette adores, there will always be something about said item, event or person she dislikes as well. This Christmas, she's helping her parents in the morning. Afterwards, she plans on visiting her classmates to give them presents. She loves Santa Claus, but she dislikes how hard it is to prove his existence.

ZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz

After giving the presents, she wraps herself in her blanket to snooze. She loves Christmas and there doesn't seem to be anything to dislike with said holiday-?!

*BBzzzzzzzzzztttt*

"..." Marinette huffed, covering her face with her white cat bolster.

*BBzzzzzzzzzztttt*

*BBzzzzzzzzzztttt*

"Get it or die." Plagg hissed and Marinette sighed.

*Miraculous song by Clara Nightingale*

"Guh..." Marinette sat up, rubbing her eyes. _She can't ignore her phone. It's Alya's emergency message._ Marinette walked down the stairs, reaching for her phone and staring at the latest updates. Lady Noire isn't ready to fight akuma butt for today. 'Why would there be any akuma today?'

"..." Marinette stared at the video forwarded to her. She watched it, eyes widening at the sight of the police officers asking someone that looked akin to Santa Claus to come with them for questioning. It's either has something to do with: Adrien or the sleigh with a leash of deer. All she needed to do was read the comments.

"Plagg. Get up." Marinette sent a message to Alya, telling her **Lady Noire is on the way**. Marinette walked up, opening her trap door. "The state is trying to arrest Santa Claus!"

"Too early to start a coup, pigtails." Plagg mumbled and Marinette rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? We're going to stop an akumatization." Marinette crawled on her bed, petting Plagg. "Come on, Plagg. The faster, the better."

"Don't you have presents for the guy too?" Plagg yawned, stretching his tiny nubs.

"No I-! I do~" Marinette perked at the idea, walking back down to grab a basket from her chest and walking towards her table where her parents left a plate of pastries. "Cookies, croissants and eclairs, the best pastries to pair."

"If you start singing, I'll start barfing." Plagg threatened but with a singalong voice.

"Sorry." Marinette walked up, baskets of treats in hand. "Plagg, claws out!"

...

* * *

...

Lady Noire doesn't know what happened exactly, but she does know Santa seems really down today. She ordered the officers to stop messing with Santa Claus before heading to the old man. He's sitting on his sleigh, sighing as he stared at the tickets in his hands.

"Uhm..." Lady Noire tried to call out, feeling awfully shy because the sleigh and the appearance really does remind her of what Santa Claus usually looks like. "I got them to cancel the tickets. They won't be filing a case on you anymore..."

"What's the point?" Santa Claus(?) sighed. "Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore."

"B-but! We do! (Santa Claus perks up.) Just differently, I believe. (The old man sighs.) Sorry if I'm not good at words. Here." Lady Noire offered the basket of treats to Santa. Strange how he only has two deer instead of a dozen. _How else can Santa Claus manage to visit everyone in one day right?_ Santa Claus looked up at her then at her basket of pastries. "For giving the citizens of Paris hope and joy despite Hawkmoth's reign. I know I can't represent everyone's sentiment but you deserve a present just as anyone else. Joyeux Noël, Santa Claus."

"Thank you, young one." Santa accepted the offer, giving her a pat on the head. "Now hurry back. Your parents are surely worried about you."

"Will you be fine on your own?" Lady Noire inquired and the man merely smiled. _Her cat senses are tingling. This man is sad but reasonably sad._

"I have to be." Santa Claus grabbed the ropes to his sleigh. "I have to solve this myself."

**There are two ways to get akumatized: No alternative solution and/or accepting Hawkmoth's deal.**

'...' Clenching her fists, Lady Noire knows Santa Claus won't accept the deal _, but what if there is no solution to the issue?_

~~Unrequited love, loss of a loved one, jobless, hunger, injustice, etc.~~

'I need to tell Bug.' Lady Noire went to an alleyway, resting her back on the wall to call Misterbug up. _It's one of those days._ She can't lie to save herself nor another person from getting akumatized. 'One of those cases were I can't solve the problem through words.'

'I can only delay and hope the answer comes.'


	2. Alya's unquestionably trust in Marinette

When Alya watched Paris get cleansed by ladybugs, she didn't expect Nathalie informing everyone about Adrien's return as well as the impromptu call from Marinette's parents. Alya reassured them that Marinette is with her... _Even though it's an utter lie._

It's a best friend perk. Marinette would cover her back with no hesitation. Thankfully, she managed to contact Marinette via phone.

...

"I still can't believe you got Santa Claus to come along after all _that_." Alya gave a playful nudge Marinette's shoulder, taking a bite of the matcha macaron on the plate. "So did you manage to get yourself in the _good_ list?"

"I'm under probation actually." Marinette chuckled, swirling her hot chocolate.

> Rose and Juleka are gone. Kim and Alix are gone too. Chloé and Sabrina are still here, the former trying to catch Adrien's attention. The model is focused on listening to Nino's idea for something(?)

"But I don't mind." Marinette looked away from Santa Claus talking with Gabriel and Sabine. "I prefer your gift any day."

"I know you do." Alya smiled, watching Nino talk with Adrien. "Now I wonder what gift Nino plans on giving me."

"Must be kink-acCK?!" Marinette gasped when Alya randomly touched her nose.

"Hey!" Marinette took a step back and Alya (leaning on Marinette) laughed, almost falling to the floor if not for Marinette. Marinette told her, "Only I can nose boop!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ergo, Hawkmoth is a douche and Cat!Marinette knows helplessness. Cat!Marinette isn't very optimistic.


End file.
